So Glad To Have Met You
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Leon and Luis get a little frisky while protecting Ashley. Leon is socially awkward and Luis finally has a new Papi to play with. This is purely PWP. Shameless PWP!


Ashley was sleeping in the bedroom where she was being protected by Leon and Luis. The both of them had to sleep on the floor while sharing covers. Luis cracked a few jokes to ease the tension. Leon was tense because he was so very scared of getting hard. Luis had taken off his vest and shirt and was only wearing his pants. Luis asked him why he didn't take off anything but Leon blushed and tried to change the subject.

Leon knew that he felt an attraction to men, it was very rare but, boy when it happened was it strong. Luis' curves were absolutely tantalizing. His hair brushing over his shoulders as he tries to get comfortable on this hard ass floor. Leon couldn't help but stare, Luis was so very sexy. He was taken from his thoughts by Luis waving in his face,''Uh...Amigo?''

Leon blushed and shook his thoughts away,''What?''

''You want me to turn off the main light?''

''Yeah, We don't want to draw any attention to ourselves.'' Leon said trying to take his mind away from his strong attraction to the scientist next to him. Luis shrugged and turned off the light but Leon left a little candle on and the glow was very relaxing. Luis laid back down next to him and Leon could feel is body heat. God Damn it! Could this night get any more torturous? Leon had thought that it could get much worse until Luis stretched and Leon's eyes were glued to his ass. Goddamn! He had to bite his lip and try his hardest to look away.

Luis had a plump bottom and Leon wanted to squeeze it! It took everything to stop moans from coming out. He didn't think that he would make it through the night. He was broken from his trance when Luis rolled over to face him and smirked,''Like what you see?''

Leon was as red as a tomato, he tried to keep his cool he did not want Luis to see the desire in his eyes but judging by Luis' shit eating grin, he knew it already.''

''You can touch me Leon...'' Luis whispered and grabbed Leon's hand putting it on his waist. Leon broke right then and there and captured Luis' lips with his on. He wrapped both arms around the man's waist and moan lowly into the other's mouth as his tongue danced with this partners and damn was Luis a good fucking kisser. Leon sharply inhaled suddenly as Luis caressed his rock hard cock. Luis was chuckling at his reaction. He took Leon's hand and placed it on his cock and whispered for Leon to rub him.

Leon moaned as Luis started to unzip his pants, he pulled Leon's pants and underwear down and Leon let out a sigh as his cock was freed from its restraints. Luis stroked his cock up and down teasingly slow. He loved how Leon bucked up into his hand,''You like it huh Papi?'' Luis whined and damn was it sexy. Luis pulled his pants down and to Leon's surprise no underwear which kind turned him on even more. Luis immediately started stroking the man's cock once more and Leon stroked him back. The two of them let out little sighs and moans but not loud enough for Ashley to hear upstairs.

They started to make out once more and Leon felt pure bliss. He felt like he could come right then and there as Luis moaned out,''Yeah Papi like that...Right there...Oh..''

Leon shuddered,''I'm gonna cum too.''

When they reached their climaxes Luis had to bite into Leon's shoulder to stop from screaming as he came onto Leon's hand. Leon bit his lip and grunted as his come splashed onto Luis' stomach,''Ooooh Leon that was a big load...I take it you haven't been relieved in a while?''

Leon answered trying to catch his breath,''That's an understatement.''

Luis chuckled and licked up Leon's cum from his hand. Leon moaned watching him do such a naughty thing. Fuck when they got out of this crazy village Leon would fuck him until he was a screaming, crying mess. He was feeling arousal once more from the very thought.

''I am so glad to have met you Luis.''

''Same here Papi.'' Luis whispered before leaning in and kissing the other man on the lips.


End file.
